Shattered
by Lakeshine
Summary: "No Timmy please hang on, I can't lose another brother. Please stay with me!"
1. Shattered

**Just saying right now everyone there is a character death and this is meant to be depressing... I listened to Mad World by Gary Jules while writing this... this song is great for depressing fics...**

**Disclaimer~ Young Justice is not mine**

**Nightwing's POV**

"Nig-ht-wing he-help" I hear a weak voice come from my communicator. I immediately freeze in my tracks allowing the robber I was chasing to get away.

"Robin where are you?" I ask frantically, already becoming worried. Batgirl had taken the night off due to a sprained ankle and Batman was still on Rimbor which had left me and Robin patrolling Gotham.

"Cr-crime Al-alley" he responds "pl-please hu-hurry"

"I'll be there just please don't die" I promise and beg immediately turning and dashing of towards Crime Alley. I couldn't lose my little brother, not again. I soon arrive at the alley and look around hurriedly trying to spot Tim. "Robin!" I yell as I see a huddled red and black shape on the ground. I run over and knell beside the figure, gently turning him over and into my lap. Tim's small body was covered with cuts and a pool of blood already made a ring around him, growing with each passing minute.

"Timmy! Wake up Tim!" I whisper fiercely giving him a small shake. I feel his body respond ever so slightly and his mask lenses betray his eyes opening.

"Di-Dick?" he asks with a cough, blood sputtering up from his mouth.

"Shhh Timmy its going to be alright" I say, trying to calm the 14 year old. His blood was already soaking my gloves and uniform but I hardly noticed. I pull out bandages from my utility pelt and go to apply them but Tim gently pushes my hand away.

"I-it's too la-te" he coughs out, his eyes sliding shut again.

"No Timmy stay awake, stay with me." I beg tears already forming in my eyes. "Come on I'll get you help just stay with me, please Timmy, please don't die" I beg. I press my emergency signal to the Cave, alerting them that I need help, before turning back to the small boy in front of me.

"Di-Dick I'm so so-sorry" Tim says his eyes half shut.

"No Timmy this isn't your fault this is all my fault. I let you down, I should've stopped this" I tell him, tears slipping out from under my mask. His bloodstained hand reaches up to my face and removes my mask before removing his own, showing pain filled blue eyes.

"N-no Dick I sho-uld ha-have stay-ed clo-ser, pl-please do-don't bl-ame yo-urse-lf" Timmy says coughing more, blood spraying from his lips, dying them a crimson red. My tears find there way from my eyes onto the blood stained chest of my little brother. Tim's hand finds it's way into one of mine and I squeeze it lightly, getting a faint squeeze back. I could tell he was failing fast. "D-Dick I do-don't want to d-die" he says

"Don't worry Tim to team is almost here just hang on" I try and comfort. His eyes start to slid shut again and I squeeze his hand tightly. "No Timmy please hang on, I can't lose another brother. Please stay with me!" I beg tears coming like a flood.

"I-Im so-sorry Di-Dick ple-ase..." Tim says before his eyes slid shut and his hand goes limp in mine.

"NO!" I yell in anguish, I begin chest compressions immediately trying to reanimate him. "1,2,3,4,5..."

**Batgirls's POV**

I jump up when I hear a loud piercing sound come from the Mountain's computer. An emergency signal. We all stand and run to the computer, me ignoring my hurt ankle. I look at it to see the signal was in Gotham, Crime Alley, and was marked by a small blue bird. Nightwing's symbol. I see everyone's worried faces, the last time this signal was used it was when the second Robin died, something no one wanted to remember.

"Team suit up we need to go now" I order trying to keep my emotions in check. It had to be really bad for Nightwing to use the Team emergency signal instead of the Bat one, which would have only alerted me.

"Batgirl where are you going?" Bumblebee questions giving me a worried look. "You're hurt"

"Nightwing's in trouble, big trouble a little sprain isn't going to stop me" I respond trying to keep the worry from my voice. "He wants all of our help so hurryup and change" I order walking swiftly to the Zeta tubes, my ankle meant nothing right now. The Team changes faster then usual and I look at the faces of those present, Miss. Martain, Superboy, Bumblebee, Beast Boy, Impulse, Blue Beetle,and Wondergirl. Lagoon Boy was off with his mentor or something and Mal was caught up with school work. I let out a sigh and step into the Zeta Beam.

"Recognized Batgirl B16, Miss. Martian B05, Superboy..." The computer reads out before I'm transported to Gotham. I step out of the abandoned phone booth quickly and wait impatiently for the rest of the Team. I could feel in the air something was wrong. Soon everyone joins me, the expressions wore more sober then usual, they could sense it to. I lead them wordlessly towards our destination, the city eerily quite.

"30, 30,30,30,30" I hear faintly rounding a corner. What I see causes my blood to freeze and a wail of sorrow to escape my lips. A mask less Nightwing was doing compressions on a mask less and blood-covered Robin, who was unmoving.

"No, we're too late' I breath out as everyone else rounds the corner, letting out gasps of horror and cries of anguish. Dick doesn't seem to even notice.

"30, 30, 30, 30, 30, 30, 30" he continues a never ceasing count of the same number. I snap out of my daze and run forward beside him, trying not to look at Tim's blood stained form.

"Nightwing stop, he's gone" I tell him looking into empty blue eyes. Dick doesn't show any sign of hearing me.

"30, 30, 30," he whispers, tears still streaming from his eyes as he continues CPR. The Team surrounds us, staring worriedly at their mask less leader, tears falling from their eyes too.

"Dick please stop" I whisper, tears filling my own eyes. The death of Jason had been bad but I think Tim's might have pushed him over the edge.

"30, 30, 30" he continues no recognition in his features. I gently take his hands and move them away with no resistance.

"Dick?" I whisper. He finally sees me for the first time and he latches onto me, sobbing his heart out.

"30, 30, 30..."

**... I don't even know what to say right now... well I'm not sure if I'm going to write more of this or not... anyway...**

**please**

**review**

**~Lakeshine**


	2. Finding Out

**So I contiuned... Hope you all like it and thanks for the great reviews **

**Disclaimer ****~ Young Justice ans characters don't belong to me**

**Finding Out **

**Wally's POV**

"Beep, beep, beep" my old communicator rings from my bedside. I groan in annoyance as Artemis pulls away from our deep kiss and she rolls her eyes.

"Well answer it Baywatch" she teases using my old nickname. I stick my tongue out at her and roll over to reach the device, trying not to show my irritation.

"Wally here" I say into the device, impatient.

"Wally we need you and Artemis in Gotham, something happened" Conner's voice comes from the other end of the call, but I could hear something wrong with it. Before I can ask what the problem is he hangs up, leaving me with static.

"What's wrong babe?" Artemis asks seeing something in my expression. I stand and immediately pull off my shirt before turning to her.

"We are needed in Gotham something happened and it sounds bad" I say trying not to panic. Alarm flares up in her beautiful ash eyes. She jumps up and quickly pries away the fake board on the floor reveling our old costumes. She tosses me mine and grabs hers and heads to the bathroom. I quickly change into my old Kid Flash costume and wait for my girlfriend to finish changing. She steps out of the bathroom and I run over to her and pick her up quickly. "Ready?" I ask she nods and I dash out of the apartment glad that is was so late so none of our neighbors would see the quick flash of red and yellow left in our wake. We soon arrive at the Zeta Tube closest to our shared apartment and I sent Artemis on her feet. I can see the worried expression on her face,she and I both were remembering the death of the second Robin which had been our last day as heroes. The death of Jason had been the final straw for me and I convinced Artemis to get out of the life with me. She agreed as long as we kept a spare communicator for emergencies like this one. She grabs my hand and gives it a quick squeeze accompanied by a small, worried smile before she steps into the back door of a long closed restaurant. A flash of light shows from the bottom of the door signaling her departure and I open the door and step in, soon gone with a flash of light and spirited away to Gotham. I step out of the old phone booth in Gotham, my skin tingling from the transport.

"So any clue where we are needed?" Artemis asks looking around rubbing her arms as if chasing away an imaginary chill. I shake my head muttering a curse. Conner had left that information out.

"Kid Flash! Artemis!" I turn to see my younger cousin, suddenly behind me. His normally vibrant emerald eyes were filled with tears and grief and he was shaking slightly. I could tell that whatever happened was much worse then I had hoped.

"What is it Impulse?" I ask worriedly grabbing his shoulders to try and steady him. More tears slip from his mask and he stares up at me.

"It's-it's Ro-Robin he's..." Bart says shaking like a leaf. He seems unable to finish his statement and Artemis wraps the poor kid in a hug.

"It's okay Impulse just lead us to where the others are" she says softly. Bart nods and begins to slowly lead us away, still right next to Artemis. We walk through Gotham, silent except for Bart's sobs until we hear more noise up ahead, more crying. I round a corner and see Wondergirl and Bumblebee crying on each other shoulders, Megan comforting Garfield both in tears, Blue and Conner stood leaning up against the wall away from the others both grieving alone. That left the 3 bats. I shiver slightly, worried for my best friend, I hadn't really been there for him lately and if anything happened to him...

"O-over th-there" Bart stammers interrupting my thoughts pointing to another turn. I look to Artemis and walk forwards, her at my side. No pays us the slightest attention to wrapped up in their own grieving, Bart walks over to Blue and leans up against the wall shaking still.

"30, 30, 30" I hear faintly. Artemis's hand sneaks into mine and we turn the corner. I let out the slightest sigh of relief when I see Nightwing hugging Batgirl. Then I see the multiple problems, Dick was mask less and sobbing brokenly next to the body of Tim who was covered with blood and not moving. We race forward and kneel beside the troubled Bats."30, 30, 30" Dick whispers, his dark blue eyes clouded over, unseeing.

"Batgirl what happened?" I ask, shocked, I had never seen Dick so hurt, even after the failed simulation. The female bat shakes her head, unable to even speak. I look at Artemis and see tears in her eyes, mirroring my own but I communicate the message. I gently pull Dick off of Barbra and Artemis helps the shakening girl to her feet leading her away from the dead Robin. I try to do the same.

"Come on Dick let's go" I whisper pulling his arm and standing but he refuses to move away from Tim.

"30, 30, 30" he mutters, his voice fading in and out as her eyes stare off into space,.

"Dick please" I say knelling beside him again. It hurt to see to see him so broken, a shell of his former self. So much tragedy had befallen him, this must have pushed him over the edge. "Dick he's gone, we need to go, the Team need you" This seems to snap him out of his daze and the reality hits him.

"Nici eu nu-l pot lăsa, Tim nu poate fi mort, eu nu pot pierde pe nimeni altcineva! E în viață el trebuie să fie! I-am promis, i-am promis, fratele meu mai mic, nu NU! Nu ca Jason nu prea ... Timmy NU Refuz! Tim!" he yells reverting to Romani and shaking the lifeless body as if to wake him up. I try to pulls him away but he pushes me to the side and continues his useless efforts. Vă rugăm să trezește-te! Vă rugăm pasăre mică trezesc ... nu, nu, nu ... **(1)**" he says before suddenly slumping forward unconscious. I hadn't noticed that his yelling had re-attracted the Team and M'gann had knocked Nightwing out with her telepathy.I give her a grim nod of thanks and she begins to cry harder, only now realizing how hard he was affected, much of the Team was. I could see disbelief, shock, horror on all of the 'freshman's' faces at the breakdown of their leader, as if Tim's death wasn't bad enough. I turn to the Team unable to even look at Nightwing. No one seemed to know what to do, their leader unconscious and the one who would usually take over busy sobbing in Artemis's arms. I sigh and straighten up trying to stop the tears from flowing from my eyes.

"SB get Nightwing we need to get him out of here, Miss. M take everyone back to the Zeta" I say trying to keep my voice from quivering. No one questions me and they do as instructed. I turn to the bloodied body of Tim Drake and pick the kid up, shivering slightly at the cool touch of his skin. I speed ahead of the others wordlessly heading to the Cave with the body, he didn't deserved to die but at least we could give him a proper burial. I arrive at the abandoned phone booth and look down at the small boy, at least his pain was over, I was more worried about Dick. Would he, could he ever recover from this?

**(1) No I can't leave him, Tim can't be dead, I can't lose anyone else! He's alive he has to be! I promised, I promised him, my little brother, no NU! Not like Jason...not Timmy too nu I refuse! Tim! Please wake up! Please little bird wake up...no no no... (yes this is Romanian not Romani but well its what I could find at midnight so ...)**

**Not sure about this chapter but *sigh* can't be helped and it was at least a little important... anyway please**

**Review**

**~Lakeshine**

**(ps. there will be no updates to any of my stories next Saturday due to being forced to go to a church camp... on my birthday... on the finale of YJ second season... with no internet... yes I am bitter... so if there are any updates they will be Friday or Sunday)**


	3. Promise

**Shout outs to WWExRulexBreaker, ArcherGirl224, Jester of the Moon, Potter4me, and Brightpath 2! Hope you guys enjoy**

**Disclaimer~ YJ is still not mine...the next chapter**

**Promise**

**Batgirl's POV**

It was rainy the day of the funeral. We had already had 'Robin's' funeral with the team the day before and this was Tim Drake's so Dick, Wally, Artemis, and I were the only ones who attended both, and Alfred was the only other one here since Bruce was still off world. I glance over at Dick to see the raven haired boy's blue eyes were still bloodshot and clouded as he stared down at the hole where Tim's coffin was being lowered. He stayed out side in the rain, the water beating down mercilessly on him, mingling with his tears. That's why Artemis and Wally had come, to try and help bring him out of his depression. I feel my own tears soak my face and I wish once again that Bruce was here, maybe he could help Dick. I watch silently as the coffin is lowered into the grave, right next the Jason's in the Wayne family grave site. Dirt begins to cover the coffin and I turn away unable to watch, my gaze again landing on Dick. Underneath his black suit I could see the bright white bandages peeking out. he had continued going on patrol despite everyone's protests and was get hurt worse and more often then ever, taking risks he normally wouldn't, getting distracted easily, as if his life no longer mattered. He wouldn't even visit the Cave anymore, spending nearly every second patrolling Gotham and Bludhaven, not bothering to sleep. I feel a comforting hand being placed on my shoulder and turn to see Artemis, tears also in her eyes. I wrap her in a hug as the dirt covers the last sliver of wood, closing of the coffin and the body inside from the sun forever.

"Shhh its gonna be alright Babs" Artemis whispers to me, but I can't make myself believe her. Jason, now Tim dead and Dick so broken I was afraid he was soon to follow. I see Wally walk over to the boy but Dick completely ignores the red head, staring at the new grave. "Come on let's get inside" Artemis says leading me away from the mound of fresh dirt and into the rain. Alfred follows and Wally tries again to make Dick come but Dick pushes him away, causing the ex-speedster to shake his head and follows us dejectedly. I see Dick fall to his knees next to the the two graves as I enter the Manor and I wonder could, would he ever recover from this?

**Nightwing's POV**

I stand in the rain, letting it beat against my already battered body as a punishment as Tim is sealed away from the world forever, stuck in the ground. Despite everyone telling me it wasn't my fault I knew it my heart it was, I should have been faster, I should have learned from Jason.

_"Bruce wouldn't have made that mistake, if Bruce was here Tim would still be alive and fine" _I look at the coffin as dirt begins to cover it. I stare at it, numb to the world as dirt fills up the hole,covering the horrible wooden _box _that now held my brother's remains. I sense Wally's presence near me, but I don't acknowledge him, unable to. I stare at the grave and Wally tries again.

"Dick come on, its over..." Wally says. I turn and push him away, wanting, needing, time alone with my brothers. The red head turns away, giving up and I fall to my knees beside graves of Tim and Jason, tears coming at a faster flow then before, joining the raindrops at my feet.

"Îmi pare rău, am eșuat pe amândoi, mai ales tu Tim ... Ar fi trebuit să învățat după Jason, dar nu am loc să vă mor prea ... Bruce-ar fi salvat, dar te-am lăsat în jos, dar nu am fost acolo când ai nevoie de mine **(1)** ..." I whisper to them. "Promit că nu se va întâmpla din nou, nu voi lăsa pe nimeni altcineva rănit din cauza mea ... Voi face tot ce este nevoie ... **(2)**" I promise standing. I turn away from the graves, locking my emotions deep within me, I would not lose anyone else close to me no matter what the cost, even if I had to become Batman. I walk into the Manor, surprising Barbra, Artemis, Alfred, and Wally, and walk past them and towards the Batcave.

"Master Richard would you like anything?" Alfred asks worriedly. I shake my head.

"No thanks Alfred, I have work to do" I respond entering the high speed elevator concealed behind the old grandfather clock. I zip downwards and once reaching the floor change into my Nightwing suit, stripping off the soaking wet funeral clothes. I step back out of the changing stall to find Wally , Artemis, and Barbra standing there.

"Dick what are you doing? You're hurt you can't go on patrol right now!" Artemis says laying her hand on my arm where I had been stabbed the night before.

"I'm going to train my Team" I growl at the former archer, my eyes flashing dangerously from behind my mask. I had just made a promise and I intended to keep it. Artemis flinches slightly and I push past her heading towards the Zeta tube. It scans me silently and I step into it, seeing the other three following at my heels.

"Recognized Nightwing B01" the computer at the Mountain reads out. I step forward and see the Team immediately gather around me, I hadn't been to the Mountain since the day before the incident, excluding yesterday for the funeral of 'Robin' after which I had left immediately.

"Nightwing?" Wondergirl asks as if in awe.

"Yes" I respond shortly. "I am here from combat practice, everyone to the gym" I order, keeping my voice cold emotionless. I see a few of my teammates flinch at the tone but I didn't care, if they hated me or didn't like me then they were more likely to live. Anyone close to me, who depended on me seemed doomed to die so I couldn't let anyone close anymore, not again.

"Recognized Batgirl B16, Kid Flash B03, Artemis B07" the computer reads out as the team heads to the gym for practice. I go to follow my team but Barbra catches my arm stopping me.

"Nightwing are you okay?" she asks worry showing in her sky blue eyes. "You shouldn't be training the Team right now, not with your injures and right after Tim's..." she says. I clench my fist, anger already filling me. I didn't deserve her sympathy.

"I'm fine Barbra and I will be training my team today whether you like it or not" I say harshly, ripping my arm from her grasp harshly.

"Dick wait you're in no con..." Artemis says putting her hand on my shoulder. I drop to a crouch and swipe her legs out from under her in one smooth move. She falls to the ground and I turn away again as Wally runs to her side and helps her up.

"I'm fine Artemis" I growl coldly stomping away, leaving the other three behind. Nothing was going to stop me from keeping my team safe, even if everyone hated me in the end.

**(1)I'm sorry, I have failed you both, especially you Tim... I should have learned after Jason but no instead I let you die too... Bruce would have saved you but I let you down but I wasn't there when you needed me...**

**(2) I promise it won't happen again, I won't let anyone else get hurt because of me... I'll do whatever it takes...**

**I really have nothing to say... so please**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


End file.
